


Christmas Confessions

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU No Blackout, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, If you are easily offended stop now, Sex in a Church, charlie and bass in costume, goodshipcharloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charloe Holiday AU (part of A Very Charloe Christmas - presented by thegoodshipcharloe (dot) com....) </p>
<p>Charlie and Bass are coerced into participating in the local church's live Nativity - he's a shepherd & she's the Virgin Mary (all Rachel's idea of course).  They've been keeping their relationship secret, but it looks like some secrets are impossible to keep for very long...  After all, confession is good for the soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedType/gifts).



> What follows is my addition to 's A Very Charloe Christmas Fan Fic Gift Exchange. My gift is for TwistedType who wanted something naughty… One of her prompts was so delicious that I was inspired immediately… And yeah TwistedType, it was the one you followed with "I'm probably going to hell for this one." I did change it up a bit (added in some charloe history and my obligatory happy ending) …hope it still works for you.
> 
> Please beware the warnings:  
> Warning #1 – It's rated Mature for a reason. It's naughty. Charlie and Bass are getting lucky in this story.  
> Warning #2 – There are some themes here which might offend some for religious reasons. If you are easily offended by, oh I don't know… sacrilege – just stop here. I'm not kidding.
> 
> The rest of you heathens… glad to have you join in on the fun. TwistedType, a very Merry Christmas to you! Hope this little story puts a holiday smile on your face.

"So, you do know I'm not even Catholic, right?" Bass asks around a mouthful of homemade pecan pie. He is sitting in Miles and Rachel Matheson's kitchen, his feet propped up on the edge of the table. He's on his third piece of pie. It is delicious.

Miles chuckles, "Yeah, we're aware."

"We're desperate Bass." Rachel frowns. Bass isn't sure if it's because of his feet on her table, the fact that he's eating the pie or maybe something more to do with her general disapproval of him as a human being. Ah hell, probably all three.

Bass swallows the final bite and shrugs. "Fine, what is it you want me to do exactly?"

Rachel's frown disappears as relief floods her features, "You just have to wear this shepherd costume and stand there for two hours. That's all." She pushes identical brown paper grocery bags to them both. "Miles is doing it too."

Bass pokes at his bag suspiciously. "Two hours huh? It's what, 25 degrees out?"

Rachel scowls, "You said you'd do it."

Bass holds his hands up in surrender, "I'm not backing out Rachel, I'm just getting details. You're doing this with us, right? You'll be a shepherd or a wise man or something?"

"Well, no." Rachel says before turning and leaving the room.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with ya Bass." Miles says with a grimace. "Rachel is more of a planner than she is a doer so she'll be inside the church handing out cookies or some shit with Father B."

"Of course she is." Bass mutters, not terribly surprised.

"It's not just us doing it though, you know…" Miles trails off as he pulls the shepherd's robe out of his bag. "This shit is awful." He groans.

Just then Danny Matheson saunters into the room wearing a floor length white robe. Around the collar and cuffs, silver garland has been attached to the white fabric. A halo of matching silver garland crowns his head. He is grinning. "I make one hell of an angel, right?" he asks Miles and Bass.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Bass asks dryly. "Lucifer?"

Miles guffaws, and Danny chuckles, "If you think this is funny, wait till you see Charlie. Talk about bad casting…"

Rachel returns followed by Charlie who is wearing a long blue robe with a white sash. She has a white veil that covers her hair. She glances at the men sitting around the kitchen table and smirks. "You like?"

Miles shakes his head, "Was Father B really on board with all this? Me and Bass as shepherds? Danny an angel and Charlie as the Virgin Mary?" He looks back and forth between Danny and Charlie. "Cause I'm guessing God is less than thrilled."

Rachel scowls, "Father B didn't have much choice." Rachel answers. "Half the congregation has the flu. We're running out of warm bodies to fill the roles for the live Nativity. Father B said to get whoever I could find. I think God will understand."

Bass is trying to keep his eyes averted from Charlie's form and is failing miserably. He takes a sip of coffee as she walks over to stand next to him. When he finally looks up at her, she's grinning. "What's wrong Bass? Don't you think I make a good Virgin Mary?"

Bass licks his lips nervously and tries to keep his voice even, "Uh yeah, sure Charlie. You look good." His heart is pounding and in his head all he can think is that he's surely going to hell now for the thoughts he's having about Charlie while she's dressed like the Holy Mother. The truth is of course, that he knows first-hand how not at all virginal Charlie Matheson truly is. After all he's been inside her more times than he can even count. He tries to think about something else…anything else, but he's struggling. Their eyes lock and he sees the spark of mischief there. Shit. This isn't going to end well.

She winks at him before leaning over the table at his side, her hip brushing against his arm. Propping her elbows on the table, she presses her thigh against him as well. A jolt of lust goes straight to his cock as she takes the last piece of pie. She sighs as her teeth sink into the sweet dessert, her body still pressing into his. Charlie sways her ass back and forth just a bit and it's so close to his face that he tempted to say the hell with all this secrecy bullshit and sink his teeth into a very different kind of dessert.

Charlie is teasing him of course…reminding him without words that just yesterday she was bent over this very same table, jeans pooled around her ankles as he'd fucked her from behind – his fingers had dug into her flesh so hard that she no doubt has bruises on her hips and thighs today.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep steadying breath. They've been sneaking around for two years now and she loves to torture him in front of her family. Danny knows the truth about their relationship. Everyone else is oblivious. It's a miracle really that only Danny knows, with how much Charlie likes to play with fire. She says that her family probably can't handle the truth, but she insists on taking risks all the time. Initiating sex in places where they might get caught is one of her favorite pastimes, and Bass is so crazy for her he no longer even knows how to deny her anything.

Her love of doing the deed in unusual places was how Danny had finally found out of course. Six months ago he'd walked into the garage where Bass was sitting buck naked on the seat of the riding lawn mower and Charlie was riding him hard. Danny had shrieked like a girl with the shock of discovery before slamming the door shut and heading straight for Miles's liquor cabinet. Later when Bass had talked to him, the younger guy had been strangely accepting – though also completely shit-faced. He'd promised not to say anything and other than the occasional inappropriate comment – which luckily nobody gets – he's been true to his word.

Bass clears his throat, "So when do we need to be there?"

Rachel bustles through wearing a heavy wool coat, "I'm leaving now. Miles, you will ride with me."

Miles rolls his eyes, "Yes, dear."

Rachel narrows her eyes but ignores his comment, turning instead to address her son, "Danny, do you want to ride with us or drive yourself?"

"Clarissa Sullivan will be there right?" Danny asks with a suggestive grin. When Rachel nods, he grabs his car keys, "I'll drive then. Might take her out for pizza afterwards."

Rachel turns to Charlie, "How about you? Wanna ride to the church with us?"

Charlie has just finished her pie and licks her lips appreciatively. "Nah, Bass will give me a ride."

"Oh hell." Danny snorts with laughter before grabbing a coat and heading out.

Bass glances at Charlie. She is watching him with a grin and he feels his cock harden painfully. Give her a ride indeed. Shit.

Rachel nods – completely unaware of the undercurrent in the room, "Fine. See you there. It starts at 7 so don't be late."

They hear the front door close and Charlie launches herself into Bass's lap. She hitches up the long robes so that she can straddle him comfortably before leaning in to press her lips against his. "Thought they'd never leave." She whispers before delving in deeper. Bass adores take charge Charlie, but he's no push-over. Taking control of the kiss, he thrusts his tongue between her lips, tangling it with hers. He puts his hands on her hips, pulling her down against his erection and bucking against her.

Charlie moans, rubbing her core against the hard ridge of his cock underneath his jeans.

His hands roam and suddenly he stops. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asks, feeling layers underneath the robes.

Charlie laughs, "Thermal leggings. I think you old timers called them Long johns. I don't want to freeze my ass off during the nativity." She presses herself more firmly against him, loving the friction even through all the layers.

"Yeah, I would hate that." He says with a groan as she continues to rub herself against him. "I do love your ass." He bites down on her neck as she grinds down harder, finding a rhythm that is working for her. She keeps her mouth on his as she feels the tension building in her core. Charlie's breathing becomes labored as she gets closer to her climax. She feels her body spasm as she comes apart, biting down on Bass's lower lip before pulling away to look in his eyes. She smiles, her eyes hazy. Soon she is moving again, but slower now.

Bass throws his head back, enjoying the way she rubs against him. Suddenly her movements still. His head jerks up. "Don't stop now Charlie." He groans.

Charlie giggles, "Not stopping, just changing things up." Then she stands, grinning down at him. Her eyes are sparkling and her breathing is still ragged. She notes the pained look on his face and watches as he reaches down, stroking his denim covered erection. Finally she figures he's waited long enough and she sinks to her knees.

He moans as she pops the button on his jeans and slowly lowers the zipper. Bass lifts his hips so that she can shimmy the jeans and boxers down his legs. But then he shakes his head, "Wait a second." She ignores him, taking his thick cock in her hand. She begins to stroke him. "Charlie, you have to stop." He mutters with a frown.

"Seriously?" she smirks.

"Yeah, you gotta take that veil thing off your head. I love watching you, but I can't do it when you are dressed like that. It's not right…" he groans as Charlie continues to stroke him firmly with one hand. With the other hand she pulls the white veil from her head and tosses it aside. Her long honey blond curls spill over her shoulders.

"Better?" Charlie doesn't wait for an answer, dipping her mouth to take his cock between her lips. She swirls her tongue around the head before licking the slit slowly. "God, I love your dick." She breathes against it, looking up and holding his gaze as she takes him into her mouth. It has taken a lot of practice, but Charlie has learned to take him fully without gagging. His penis is thick and long and perfectly shaped and Charlie holds his gaze as she slides her mouth up and down his shaft. His eyes are half closed and his mouth is slightly open as he watches her, mesmerized.

Bass feels his balls tightening and he pushes his fingers into her hair, guiding her – not that she needs help. Charlie knows exactly what he likes and she never disappoints. He thrusts his hips, shoving his cock deeper into Charlie's throat. She takes it like a champ, and when he cries out and jerks his release into her throat, she milks him dry.

Standing, Charlie picks up her veil and places it back on her head carefully. Her eyes are locked on his as she licks her lips. "Mmmm, that was even better than the pie."

"We're both going to hell." Bass mutters.

Charlie throws her head back and laughs, "Not tonight we aren't. Get up. We have to get to the church. Mom will kill us if we're late." She starts to walk out of the kitchen but hesitates, looking over her shoulder at Bass. "Coming?"

Bass stands, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping up. He grins and his eyes crinkle at the corners. Oh, how he loves this woman. "Don't I always?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In minutes they are in Bass's truck, driving through Jasper toward St. Anne's. An idea occurs to Bass and he turns to Charlie. "You're Mary…"

"Yeah?"

"So, who's Joseph?"

She turns away from him to stare out the window. She doesn't answer right away. They've driven a full city block since he asked. Finally she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Jason."

"Neville?" Bass's jaw tightens. "Jason Neville, your high school boyfriend and first love is going to play the part of your doting husband tonight?" He shakes his head, clearly aggravated.

"He's back from college for the holidays. His Mom talked him into doing the Nativity at the last minute His Dad was supposed to be Joseph, but he's home puking his guts out with the flu." Charlie reaches over, placing a hand on his thigh. "Jason and I had something a long time ago. There is nothing there anymore." She catches his gaze, holding it. "I thought I loved him. Turns out I didn't know what love even was then. I know now."

Bass is still kind of pissed. He hates Jason, even though he's never really met him. He knows in his heart that Charlie is telling the truth. She and Jason had dated all through high school and her Mom in particular wishes they'd get back together. Bass knows that will never happen though. He knows that what he and Charlie have is the real deal. Charlie loves him. Sighing, Bass nods. " I love you too Charlie. I just hate all this secrecy bullshit, I guess. I want to tell everyone sometimes. I want the world to know you're mine."

"It won't be much longer. We'll tell them." She grasps his hand in hers.

"And then they'll all hate me." Bass laughs ruefully.

"No they won't hate you." she frowns, "Well, except for my Mom. No promises there."

Bass chuckles, shaking his head. "We're here." He says as he parks the truck in front of the beautiful old church. St. Anne's sits on top of a gradual hill and is surrounded by towering oaks and pines. The pine trees have been strung with twinkly lights. The scene looks like it came right out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

Bass and Charlie get out of his truck and walk past the little stable that has been put up for the evening on the front lawn. The cold winter air bites at their skin and their breath comes out as little clouds. They notice an actual donkey and three real sheep are tied up nearby as they walk past. The manger is empty but the spotlight is already on. Charlie glances at her watch. "We have about five minutes. Let's find everyone."

Once inside, Bass and Charlie follow the voices and laughter that is coming from the fellowship hall. Miles is leaning against the back wall, nursing a cup of coffee. He smiles when he sees them walk in. "About time guys. Started to wonder if you'd changed your mind."

Charlie smiles, "Nah, we're here. Nice robe by the way."

Miles grins, "Yeah I know. The problem with being this good looking is that it's impossible to hide it, even when forced to wear something this ridiculous. Speaking of which, where's yours?" he asks Bass.

Bass holds up his paper bag. "Got it right here."

Just then they are joined by the parish priest, Father B. "Lookin good Miles." He says with a smirk.

"So I hear, Padre." Miles grins back. "Lovely weather for your little show."

Father B shrugs, "The message is important regardless of the temperature." He turns to Bass, "Hey Monroe. Glad you decided to join us."

Bass scowls, "Are you going to be out there with us in the cold?"

The Father shakes his head, "No, I'll be inside with Rachel and Julia and the other planning committee members."

"Pussy." Bass mutters, narrowing his eyes at the priest who only laughs.

"Bass!" Charlie exclaims, shocked. "You can't talk to him like that."

Bass smiles slowly, "Oh come on Charlie. Miles and I have known this asshole since we were in junior high. It's hard to take him seriously as a priest when I can so clearly remember a lot of not priestly things he did before his big change of heart. Like that time in high school when he had SueEllen McCallister in the back seat of his Mama's Caddy and…"

"Be nice." Miles breaks in gruffly, but he too is laughing.

Father Jeremy Baker chuckles too. "I understand guys. I'm sure it is hard to wrap your head around my decision to follow a different path. You're right I didn't always do the right thing. Luckily for me, God is very forgiving." He punches Bass in the shoulder, "Even a jerk like you can be forgiven if you ask."

Bass just shakes his head smiling, "I gotta put this on. Be right back."

When he returns to the fellowship hall, wearing the shepherd's costume, the others are already filing out into the cold. He sees Charlie in her Virgin Mary outfit and just behind her walks Jason Neville, decked out as Joseph. He's holding a baby doll and they are laughing. Bass feels a jolt of jealousy. He hates the history they share. He knows it's unrealistic. After all, he'd dated more than his fair share of women over the years.

"Hey." Danny walks up behind Bass and smiles. "You know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

Bass shrugs, "Yeah, I know it. I still hate seeing them together."

"But you KNOW, right? Didn't Charlie tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Bass asks, having no clue what Danny is talking about.

"Well, Jason is getting married."

"What?" This is definitely news to Bass. Good news.

"Yeah, he met some girl at college in Arizona and they're getting married this summer. I heard him talking to Father B about it before you guys showed up. Maybe he hasn't told Charlie yet."

Bass can't help the smile that spreads, "I bet Rachel was pissed."

"That's an understatement." Danny laughs.

Once they get to the stable, Father B puts them into their places and then raises his hands to get their attention, "Hello everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks for your willingness to show the town of Jasper the true meaning of Christmas, even in this bitterly cold weather. I hope you all dressed warmly as you'll be out here for two hours. We do have a few parishioners who will act as alternates if you need a bathroom break. Otherwise we'll see you inside afterwards for cookies and coffee or hot chocolate. God bless you all."

The two hours pass in a blur. Miles had – of course – brought a flask and he and Bass stand to the side of the stable near the tethered sheep, getting their buzz on. Townspeople show up in regular intervals, taking pictures of the live nativity. Cars driving by honk. The mood is light and festive. Bass watches Charlie talk to Jason. He can see they are still good friends. It's strange, but knowing Jason is in love with someone else really does make Bass feel better. On the other hand, he's now jealous of Jason for a very different reason. Jason can marry the girl he loves. Their families are probably thrilled. Bass has never said anything to Charlie, but of course that's what he wants too… to marry the woman he loves.

Bass sighs heavily.

"What's wrong brother?" Miles asks, passing him the flask.

Bass takes a deep drink. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About Charlie, I'm guessing?" Miles smirks at Bass's shocked expression. "I'm not stupid Bass. You stare at her all the time. Something has clearly been going on for a while. Is it serious?"

Bass nods slowly, unsure of his voice for a moment. "It is." He finally says. "I love her."

"Wow." This was not what Miles was expecting. "And Charlie? Does she love you?"

Bass smiles, "Yeah, Miles. She does."

They stand in silence for several minutes. "How long has this been going on?"

Bass glances nervously at his best friend, "Two years or so."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Miles says, clearly surprised. "You've only been back in Jasper for two years."

Bass nods. "It started that Christmas before I moved back here. You remember? You and Rachel had just gotten married and you invited me to join your family holiday. I hadn't seen Charlie in probably ten years before then. We hit it off right away. I hadn't even considered moving back before then. I was happy in Philly, you know? But we started emailing and texting and then talking on the phone. She'd broken up with Jason the summer before. I hadn't dated anyone in particular in years. Things just developed... when we both started to realize that maybe this was something real, she came out to see me over spring break. We spent that week together and it was perfect. After that it was just a matter of time. That's when I started coming down here looking for a job and a place to live."

"Well, I'll be damned." Miles says, shaking his head. "I thought maybe you were just flirting or at the most maybe you'd hooked up…. Didn't figure it was more than that, though I did always wonder why you moved back here."

"Well it is. More than that." Bass says, holding Miles's gaze. "A lot more. And Jasper's not so bad, not as long as Charlie is with me. I'll go anywhere for her."

"Well, damn man. If you both feel this way, you should stop sneaking around like kids."

Bass nods, "All in good time."

Miles takes another long drink from the flask and starts to laugh.

"What?" Bass asks, unable to stop the smile that appears in response to the one he sees on Miles's face.

"Just thinking about what Rachel is going to say when you guys tell her your news, that's all."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the live Nativity event is over, the players are freezing and everyone goes inside to take Father B up on his offer of hot chocolate, coffee and cookies. Miles is whisked away by Rachel and Bass finds himself sitting alone in a corner of the fellowship hall. He takes off the shepherd's costume, tossing it aside. Bass tries not to be too obvious about it, but his eyes rarely stray from Charlie as she circulates through the people in the room.

Bass is surprised, to say the least when none other than Jason Neville sits down next to him. He's holding a Styrofoam cup full of coffee, and he's smiling in a friendly way. "Good job out there." He says with a chuckle.

Bass smirks, "Well, it was a tough gig…standing there doing nothing for two hours. Good job out of you too." He says, nodding at Jason.

"I know we've never met, but Charlie has told me a lot about you and I wanted to stop over and say hi."

"You talk to Charlie a lot?" Bass doesn't want to be jealous, but damn this kid gets on his nerves.

Jason shakes his head, "No. We are friends on Facebook and once in a while she'll message me with Jasper gossip."

"How do I come up in a conversation about Jasper gossip?" Bass asks, truly curious.

"That's a good question, but she mentions you a lot." He pauses, taking a careful sip of his hot coffee. "She's a great girl – not that I need to tell you that. Just, you know, be good to her. She deserves that." Jason stands to leave, but Bass stops him.

"What are you getting at?" Bass asks, playing dumb.

"When she talks about you her whole face lights up, man. It couldn't be more obvious. She seems happy so I think it's great. If she stops being happy, you and I just might have a very different conversation." Jason eyes Bass carefully, a warning clear in his expression.

Bass stands too, and holds out a hand. "I think you'd have to wait in line behind several other angry people, but don't worry. My goal in life is making her happy. It's all I want."

Jason takes Bass's hand and shakes it firmly. He smiles, "That's all I need to hear. Merry Christmas."

Bass watches as Charlie's ex-boyfriend walks away. He's lost in thought when Charlie walks up next to him, "What was that all about?" she asks curiously.

"Let's go somewhere less crowded. We need to talk."

"That sounds ominous." Charlie says with a frown, but she motions her head toward a nearby exit. "Let's go through there."

Bass follows Charlie through the door which leads into the sanctuary. The door they are passing through comes out near the stage. The room is long and narrow. The floor is marble and the pews are polished pine. The windows that line the sides of the room are antique stained glass. Charlie leads him past the altar. She pauses there for a moment, looking up at a statute of Mary. She makes the sign of the cross. Bass follows her and does the same. She raises an eyebrow and asks, "Mocking me Bass?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just trying to be respectful." He says, shrugging.

Charlie watches him for a moment, but finally nods. "All right then." She says before turning and making her way down the center aisle toward the back. For a moment, he imagines her walking down this aisle wearing a white dress. He shakes the thought clear, focusing on the present. She settles into the last pew and pats the seat beside her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Charlie asks. She's trying to act like this is no big deal, but he can tell she's tense.

He smiles, scooting closer and taking her hand. "It's nothing bad. I just wanted to let you know that I think we should move our time table. I don't want to wait. Let's tell everyone at Christmas."

"Really?" Of all the things she thought he might want to talk about, this wasn't what she was expecting. Slowly, she grins. "Okay."

"Okay?" Bass's eyes go a little wide. "You aren't going to argue about this?"

"No. You're right. It's time. Besides Danny knows. I think Miles might have figured something out…"

Bass nods, "Yeah he said as much tonight. Good news there is he seems okay with it. Jason knew too. That's why he wanted to talk to me. Told me to be good to you, or else."

Charlie smiles fondly at the mention of Jason. "He is a good guy Bass. A good friend. I'm glad you talked."

"Yeah, I think I am too."

She shakes her head a little, "So we can tell my Mom on Christmas morning before we open presents at their house. We can go to Dad's and tell him and Maggie on the same day. They've invited us over for Christmas dinner."

"Us? They invited us?" Bass can't imagine how that would have happened.

"Well, he invited me, but he never cares if I bring a guest."

"Wow. So that's decided, then." Bass says, his smile is warm with promise. "We're going to be official."

Charlie stands and walks over to him, holding out a hand. "Come here."

"Where?" he asks, looking around.

She grins mischievously, "Back here." And then she leads him to the farthest corner at the back of the church, and opens a door beckoning him to follow.

Bass hesitates. "I don't think so. This seems like a really terrible idea, Charlie."

"Only if by 'terrible' you mean really smokin' hot." She winks before entering the confessional booth, beckoning him with a curling finger. He groans, knowing he should say no, but having not one shred of the self control needed to do it.

Once inside, he pulls the door shut behind him and looks Charlie over. She stands in the small space, her face upturned to his. She leans up on tiptoes to kiss him, but he stops her. "What exactly are we doing in here Charlie? You have something you need to confess?"

Charlie can see that Bass is uncomfortable. Maybe it's the fact that she's still dressed like the Virgin Mother or maybe it's that she's drug him into a confessional for truly sinful reasons… most likely it's some combination of the two. She trails tiny kisses across his cheek, loving the feel of his stubble against her skin. "I do have a confession, Bass."

"Oh yeah?" he groans as her hands begin to roam up and down his back. "What is your confession?"

She bites lightly at the lobe of his ear before whispering, "I love you and I cannot get enough of you."

Bass pulls her closer, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "Love you too Charlie, but here?"

She nods eagerly, "Yeah, here." He has to chuckle at her excitement. He's wavering though, torn between what his body wants to do and what his brain tells him he should do… He glances around furtively – his gaze going from the screen through which a traditional confession would be given, to the golden crucifix that hangs on the wall above it. He looks at the kneeler that sits on the floor below the screen and finally his eyes settle on the church's latest upgrade…a wide bench seat for those unable to kneel.

"All right." He says, giving in – not that there was ever a doubt that he wouldn't. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

She doesn't say anything but reaches for his waist band. She works the snap and the zipper and pulls his cock free. She shoves his jeans and boxers down below his knees. "Sit." She says with a gleam in her eye.

So he sits.

"We're gonna have to make this quick. That okay?"

Bass simply nods, watching her with heated eyes. His lips curl up in a smirk as she pulls up the robes long enough to rid herself of her boots, socks, long johns and panties. Bass begins to stroke himself lazily as he watches her. Once she's down to just the robes she straddles him, pressing her wet center against his hardness, teasing him without taking him inside

He kisses her fiercely, sucking at her lower lip until she opens for him. He pushes his tongue into her mouth, exploring her depths. Charlie responds eagerly, deepening the kiss, all while rolling her hips to stroke the head of his cock with her drenched sex. With her hand she reaches between them and grasps his dick. Carefully, she lines him up and sinks down, enveloping him with one smooth motion. Charlie begins to ride and Bass is lost in the feel of her body sheathing him repeatedly. She is so tight and hot, and wet – he can't think straight. She slows down and he groans in frustration. "Faster." He whispers against her mouth. His hands are under the robes and he runs them over her perfect ass cheeks, loving the way they flex as she moves.

Charlie shakes her head. "Remember that thing that happened last week? The new thing? I want to do that again."

Bass grins wickedly, "This thing?" He reaches down and begins to stroke tiny circles over the puckered hole of her back door. "I'm totally on board."

Charlie groans as he pushes against the rosebud of flesh. "Oh Bass." She says as he works the tip of a finger inside. She begins to speed up, rolling her hips hard, taking as much of him as she can. His cock feels so big and fills her so perfectly. The added pressure from his finger in her back channel is adding a new level of tension, and the building pleasure is almost more than she can take. "But not that. Oh damn. I mean yes…we'll do that again, but not right now. I want the other thing."

Bass is breathing heavily, and his eyes aren't focusing anymore. He's barely able to form a coherent thought. He's so close. "What other thing?" he growls, sucking at her throat.

"When you stayed inside…" Charlie's voice is barely a whisper, but he hears.

He hears and he remembers. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to…"

"You are not listening." Charlie says breathlessly. "I want you to do it again."

"But, that's not a good idea… right?" He has no clue anymore. All he knows is that this is a decision that needs to be made quickly. No way is he lasting much longer.

"I went on the pill a month ago. We're covered."

"Fuck." Bass moans, digging his fingers into her hips, he yanks her down hard, fully impaling himself in her heat. He feels Charlie's body quake and shudder as she comes around him. Her pussy is so slick and tight. It only takes a couple more hard thrusts and he's following her, spurting his hot seed against her cervix.

They slowly come down from the high of their lovemaking, still wrapped in each other's arms. Her face is buried in his throat. He is running his fingers gently through her hair. As their breathing slows to a more normal pace, she kisses him slowly, gently. "You are amazing, Bass Monroe."

"Not too shabby yourself Charlotte Matheson." He says with a sated grin. "We should get back out there though. People are probably starting to wonder where we are."

She nods, standing slowly. His spent cock slides out of her heat, and they both regret the loss of contact. She pulls on the clothing she'd taken off earlier while he makes himself decent. Finally looking more or less like they haven't just defiled each other in the church confessional, they exit holding hands and smiling at each other.

Charlie is the first to pull her gaze from his, and what she sees brings her up short. Father B and Miles are leaning against the last pew watching them, both have their arms crossed. Miles is shaking his head. Father B is trying to look stern, but is fighting back a smirk.

"Oh shit." Charlie mutters as Bass stumbles into her back, caught off guard by her sudden stop.

He grabs her shoulders to steady them both and glances up. "Ah fuck." He mutters.

Father Jeremy Baker narrows his eyes, "Watch the language in here you two. I realize that respect for the House of God is an alien concept, but it would be nice if you at least tried."

"What were you thinking? Screwing in the confessional?" Miles asks, shock on his features.

"Sorry." Charlie says lamely to both of them.

"Me too." Bass says. He ignores Miles completely, focusing on Jeremy's face. "Please can we let this slide? I don't want to screw anything up."

"What is he talking about?" Miles asks.

Charlie looks at Bass with a questioning frown, "Yeah, what ARE you talking about?"

Bass ignores them both. "Please Baker, I'm begging you here. Can we pretend this didn't happen?"

"What the HELL is he talking about?" Miles asks again, anger creeping into his voice.

Father B eyes Bass thoughtfully. "Seems like your secret isn't going to be secret much longer?" Bass's shoulders slump a little, and then he nods – giving permission to tell them the rest. "You see," Jeremy continues, "Bass and I have been meeting weekly for the last few months."

"Why?" Charlie and Miles ask in unison.

"We've been discussing Bass's journey of faith. Because Bass was raised a Methodist, the process takes a little longer for him than it would if say, he had been an Anglican. There are a lot of differences that have to be discussed… traditions and rituals that need to be learned. He's been an apt pupil and until tonight I thought he really wanted to do it."

"I do want to." Bass is pleading. His expression is distressed.

"To do WHAT?" Miles asks. He's really getting aggravated.

Father B nods in Bass's direction, "Bass came to me several months ago, and let me know that he wants to become a Catholic. We are – or we were anyway – almost done with the required individual sessions to get his conversion underway. The next step was for Bass to join in the RICA program. That is where he would be meeting with other Catholics – members of the church, myself, some of the nuns from Holy Trinity and others – to discuss various Church issues and share testimonies." Jeremy shrugs, "Assuming that went well, and he was still interested…all we had left was a little Confirmation ceremony where he would profess the creed and receive the sacrament. Before this…" Jeremy wave in the direction of Charlie and Bass, "I was figuring he'd be done with all of it within a couple more months."

"You want to be a Catholic?" Charlie has turned to face Bass fully. She looks confused and also very curious.

Bass nods, "Yeah, I do."

"But, why?"

He chuckles nervously, "Well, I wanted everything to be perfect before it's time to do the thing I really want to do."

"What is it that you really want to do?" she asks, her eyes wide.

Bass runs his hand nervously through his curls. "Well, just so you know – this is not how I planned to do this."

"Do what?" Charlie asks, but suddenly she thinks she knows and her heart begins to pound.

"What I really want to do Charlotte Matheson, is make you my wife. I want to marry you in this church with your family and all of our friends watching. I want to start our life together with God's blessing. I know it's not really required these days, but I wanted to be a Catholic before we took that next step."

"You would do that for me?" Charlie feels tears threaten as he sinks down on one knee.

"Ah shit." Miles grumbles.

"Don't you know by now Charlie? There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He grasps her hands in his and looks into her eyes. "Charlie will you marry me? I don't have a ring. I wasn't expecting to do this for a few months."

"Yes of course I will." She grins, the tears streaming now. "I don't need a damn ring."

"Language." Jeremy scolds, but he's grinning.

"What is going on here?" Rachel appears with Danny trailing behind. "Why are you…What is…" Rachel's face is screwed up in confusion and also dread as she begins to put the pieces together.

"What does it look like Mom? I'm getting engaged." Charlie says without even looking up. Her eyes are focused on his face, reflecting the love she sees there.

"To HIM?" Rachel asks. "No. No. No." She's shaking her head with little jerky movements.

"Yes, HIM." Charlie answers, pulling Bass to his feet. "Because I love him."

"But he's older and he's well, HIM."

"I don't think that argument is going to work Rach. They've been seeing each other for a while." Miles says.

"What do you mean seeing each other?" She asks, looking dazed.

"You know, dating." Miles shrugs, "Movies, dinner, all that shit…but in secret because they weren't sure how we'd take the news."

"Movies? Dinner?" Rachel is struggling to wrap her head around this new truth.

"Also," Danny says, "Lots of screwing their brains out if what I witnessed in the garage last summer is any indication."

Miles shakes his head, "Garages, church confessionals….don't either of you know about beds?"

"Last summer?" Rachel asks. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since I moved back." Bass says, finally facing his future mother-in-law head on.

Rachel shakes her head again, "But what about school, Charlie? You are moving to Chicago to finish your degree. You leave in three weeks?" She pauses for a moment and then her eyes go wide, "Wait, is HE the reason you went to junior college here in Jasper instead of doing it all at UChicago?"

Charlie shrugs, "It was a lot of things, but yeah. I am going to finish there though. That hasn't changed."

"But I'm going too." Bass says, squeezing Charlie's shoulders and looking down at her with a smile.

"He found a job near campus. We signed a lease for an apartment when we were up there two weeks ago. Bass is keeping his house here for after I graduate and we come back." Charlie is speaking to Rachel, but can't take her eyes off of Bass.

"You're going to Chicago too?" Rachel looks defeated. Clearly every obstacle has been thought out and they are moving forward regardless of what she might think.

Miles laughs, suddenly realizing something. "I never put it together before. Every time she would go up to check out the campus or meet with admissions or go apartment hunting or whatever…and you said that you were out of town 'on business' all those times….you were really with her?"

Bass nods. "We had planned to tell you all after the holidays, but things got kind of escalated today."

"What do you mean 'escalated'?" Rachel asks.

"They were banging one out in the confessional." Miles says helpfully, "And then we found out Bass has been trying to convert. You've kind of missed a lot."

"Charlotte Marie Matheson! The confessional?!" Rachel cries, mortified.

"Sorry Mom. Couldn't help myself." Charlie has had enough of her Mom's judgement, and starts to walk back toward the central exit, leading Bass by the hand. She stops walking only when he does. She turns to see Bass looking at Jeremy pleadingly.

"What do you say?" he asks Father B.

Jeremy nods, "As long as you promise that this will never, ever happen again, I'm willing to overlook it and we can continue as planned."

Bass grins. "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bass and Charlie make their way back to his old truck, he can't help but grin. "This night sure turned out better than I'd expected. I don't ever remember being this happy."

"Same here." Charlie says with a grin. She nods toward the empty stable. "Want to make use of that manger? It's pretty big…" she smirks at him.

"No way. I just promised Father B I'd be good."

"You are always very, very good."

He laughs, shaking his head, "How about instead of a manger full of straw in 25 degree weather, we head to my place and crawl under a soft quilt. We can snuggle…" he kisses her softly. "Maybe later we can do one or maybe both of those new things from last week…" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"That sounds like a plan." She says with a mischievous grin as he opens her door and lets her in.

"One thing though," he says with a serious expression.

"Yeah?"

"You have to take off that damn costume and promise me never ever to wear it again."

Charlie laughs happily and nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later they lie in his bed, the quilt covering their entwined bodies. Snow falls softly outside the window. Charlie props herself up on one elbow, caressing the muscles of his chest with her other hand, "I have a question Bass."

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"Why is marriage such a big deal to you? I'm not complaining. I'm just curious."

Bass stops her hand and brings her fingers to his lips, kissing them softly. "My parents." He says with a sigh. "They were so in love. They did everything together. I guess I was spoiled because I was able to see firsthand just how amazing a marriage can be. The only consolation I had when they died was that neither of them had to live without the other. That…" he inhales shakily, slowly letting the breath out before continuing, "That would have been the worst. They were a team in every sense. I guess I want what they had."

"That's beautiful Bass." She smiles sadly, "I want that too. I just wish I could have met them. Would they like me?"

"No." he laughs out loud. "No, Baby. They wouldn't like you. They would love you. Just as much as I do."

**END **

Epilogue (two years later)

"Seriously Charlie? This is such a bad idea." Bass groans as the confessional door shuts behind her.

"Oh calm down. We're not going to do anything crazy. Not today." She looks down at all the white satin and lace she's wearing, "Not enough room in here with all the space this dress takes up anyway."

"You look amazing, Mrs. Monroe." Bass says with a grin, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Looking pretty good yourself, Mr. Monroe." Charlie smiles seductively. "Maybe I could just take the dress off and throw it out into the sanctuary? Then we'd have plenty of room in here to do…whatever." She leans in to suck lightly at his earlobe.

"No." he chuckles. "We have a house not ten blocks away, and we'll be on our way to Costa Rica for our honeymoon in twenty-four hours. No need to get in trouble today. Not here."

"It's been a really good day, hasn't it?" Charlie leans against her new husband, snuggling into his warmth.

"The best day." He agrees, kissing the top of her head. "Now, spill. Why are we in here again?"

"Oh, well…I have a confession." She looks up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Well what is it?" He asks.

"I did something a few months ago without telling you. I know we try to talk through all major decisions, but this one time… I decided to just go with my gut."

"And what exactly was your gut telling you to do?" He narrows his eyes a little, but smiles. After all he knows Charlie loves him and wouldn't do anything that would hurt what they have together.

"Well, I stopped taking my pills."

He looks at her blankly. "What pills? The allergy ones?"

"Um, no." She's trying not to giggle, but fails. "You know…PILLS." She says, with emphasis.

He gets it, and smiles, "Oh, so you think we're ready for that, do you?"

"Well, I know we are." She kisses him softly, "And it's a good thing too."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because evidently the fact that I was stressed with finals and graduation and moving back to Jasper…and the fact that you're…well, old…"

"Hey!" he says, but laughs.

"Anyway, none of that mattered."

His expression changes, evolving from playful to hopeful to ecstatic. "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah. We are." Charlie falls into his arms and the kiss they share is tender and gentle.

"I love you Charlie."

"Love you too Bass." Their gazes lock. "We'd better get back out there. Folks will be wondering where we are."

They walk out of the confessional hand in hand. Bass pulls her into a kiss again, breaking the contact only when they hear a throat clearing. Just like the last time they emerged from this confessional, Miles and Father B are leaning against the back pew. Today Father B is wearing his full length robe, looking very official. Miles is wearing a tux that doesn't quite fit right, and which clearly makes him feel uncomfortable.

"Thought you weren't going to do that again?" Father B asks, grinning.

Bass shrugs, "What can I say Father? Forgive me for I have sinned."

Charlie punches her husband playfully, "We were not sinning. Not this time. We were just talking."

"Oh?" Miles asks.

"Yeah. Hey Father B, do you suppose you will have any openings in the spring?" Charlie asks.

"Openings for what?" Jeremy looks at her curiously.

"A christening." Bass answers proudly. "We're having a baby."

Miles grins, "Please, please can I be the one to tell Rachel she's going to be a Grandma?"

"Yes, of course you can. Though to be fair, as her husband – you'll be known as 'Grandpa Miles'." Bass is laughing as his friend's grin morphs into a scowl.

Charlie waves them away, "Go on now. My husband and I need a minute."

"We do?" Bass asks.

"We do." She answers with a curt nod.

Miles and Father B leave the sanctuary. Charlie reaches into the bodice of her dress, apparently looking for something.

Bass's cock hardens as he watches, "Uh, something I can help you with?" he licks his lips.

She smiles, "Later for sure. Right now I wanted to give you something. It's my wedding gift to you." Finally she finds whatever it is she was searching for, and she holds it out to him. "Technically, I guess it's for both of us."

Bass palms the silver locket attached to a long chain. He turns it in his fingers, noting the detailed carvings of small flowers on both sides. He looks up at her with a question in his eyes.

"Open it." She says softly.

He does as she asks, flicking the tiny switch that opens the locket. Inside are two pictures. One is of Bass and Charlie. It is their engagement picture and shows just how incredibly happy they are together. He smiles at the photo before turning his attention to the second one. His breath catches at the sight of his parents' engagement picture from long ago. The two images side by side are telling. Both show couples completely and totally in love. "This is beautiful. You're going to wear it?"

"Always." She smiles. "I like the idea of your parents being our guardian angels. You said they were in love right up till the end…"

"Yeah they were." He feels tears gathering in his eyes, and doesn't try to stop them from falling.

"Well, that's what I want for us too. Though obviously I hope our end is far, far in the future."

He nods. "Me too."

"But no matter what," she continues, "No matter how long we have, I want to enjoy every moment I have with you. I love you Bass."

He unclasps the necklace and puts it around her neck, fastening it again. The silver oval hangs between her breasts and he smiles. "I love you too Charlie. Can we go home now?"

"We'll miss our reception." She says with a grin.

"I do not care." Bass replies, taking her hand in his and leading her out into their future.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Heaven - where it turns out, nobody cares at all if you were a Methodist or a Catholic or Hindu or whatever - William and Gayle Monroe watch over their son and his new wife.

"Oh, I like her." Gayle says with a smile. "She's spunky."

"Reminds me of someone else I know." William says, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Well, they sure are happy. I hope they get more years down there than we did." Her voice is wistful.

"Word from The Big Guy is that they will live well into old age, and that they won't have to spend much time apart at all." He smiles at his wife. This is of course what the elder Monroes had asked for when given the assignment to be guardian angels for Bass and Charlie.

"And I can't wait to see the grandchildren." She sighs happily. "Bassy will be such a good father."

"Yes he will." William's chest swells with pride, "to all four of the little ones."

"Four?" Gayle is giddy.

"That's what The Big Guy said when I asked."

They watch in silence as the newlyweds drive to their home and don't even make it inside before they are half naked, and very, very busy.

"Wow…" William says, turning his eyes away. "The front porch. That's a new one, even for them."

"They sure aren't shy, are they?" Gayle asks with a grin. "Makes me think we should have been a little less conservative ourselves back in the day."

"Oh really?" William says with a mischievous smirk. "Well, we do have eternity my dear. Where would you like to start?"

**Epilogue END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Twisted Type. For anyone who stuck around through the end, I'd just like to say no offense was intended for Catholicism, or Protestantism or any other ism at all. This was and is just for fun.
> 
> Wishing each and every one of you a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
